


bloom

by taeyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blind Date, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Mild Blood, Romance, Vampire Bites, brief mention of chanyeol/yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: All the dead ends lead Chanyeol to the unexpected; Kim Jongin.





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memefucker69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/gifts).



> _*a huge sigh of relief*_ i'm finally done with it! thank you to the oh so patient and dear mods for dealing with me, a stubborn writer struggling with procrastination. of course, i have to thank my op for this lovely prompt. vampire pcy was a little tough to write at first but i think i've fallen a little for him and chankai are so _so_ cute lately, it definitely helps. a major thanks to anyone tackling my fic and i hope you enjoy it and all the rest of this exchange! ^^

 

There’s a few things that Park Chanyeol can’t say no to.

His precious puppy (that takes a toll on his bank account with the amount of toys he buys for him), any cute animal to be honest, his older sister and lastly, the most annoying thing of all.

Jongdae’s whining.

It’s not like Chanyeol is whipped for his best friend nor is he weak to do anything for him. Jongdae is just the most obnoxious being to come across and he’s unlucky enough to be stuck with him for eternity. His whining is deadly, enough to make Chanyeol nearly choke himself to death, so he constantly agrees just to shut Jongdae up.

It’s not like the satisfied smirk that follows after is any better.

A pillow is hurled across the table, hitting the sofa squarely, narrowly missing Jongdae’s arm. His smile widens impishly which just grinds on Chanyeol’s nerves even more.

“I hate you,” Chanyeol mutters lowly, mostly to himself but it doesn’t go unnoticed by his best friend as he shrugs.

“So you’re going on this blind date,” Jongdae says after nearly blasting Chanyeol’s ears off for a whole half an hour straight, blabbering on and on about how Chanyeol might as well just _live in a coffin like a storybook vampire and sleep forever_ and how he’s doing him a huge favour as always by sending him out on dates to meet potential love interests.

Chanyeol doesn’t really appreciate this act of kindness as stated by Jongdae. He appreciates the thought of sleeping in a coffin forever more, it’s less harmful to his mental health, and of course he wouldn’t have to deal with his best friends.

Maybe, he should approach this with more enthusiasm but after five failures, he’s starting to doubt Jongdae’s ability in setting him up with anyone. He’s not even asking for much (he’s not actually asking for anything) and maybe if Jongdae had more than two working brain cells, he can find people who aren’t _against_ vampires to date him.

Because Chanyeol is a vampire. For the last decade. Nothing has really changed.

“Listen, this better work out or I’ll kick you out of the apartment,” Chanyeol threatens and he continues before Jongdae could even protest. “This is like the… fifth blind date? I’m not your guinea pig.”

Jongdae waves it off, “It’ll be fine. Just be your charming self.” He narrows his eyes at the taller, “Maybe, be _more_ charming and this time, you’ll actually bring him home.”

“I am charming!” Chanyeol says, clearly affronted. He sends a pointing look towards Jongdae, “You’re just a terrible wingman.”

“Are we singing praises for our Jongdae today?” someone pipes up, interrupting Chanyeol in the middle of his glaring at Jongdae. He doesn’t turn around to acknowledge the intruder as he crosses the room to swing his arms around Jongdae in a loose embrace, pecking him on the cheek. Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol, a smile on his lips, “Did he find you another date?”

Chanyeol inwardly groans as Jongdae turns to fill his boyfriend in on the new date he set Chanyeol up on. The both of them start getting handsy, unaware of Chanyeol throwing them dirty looks. He starts to wonder where and how did he start having so many regrets, with this being the very first.

He first met Jongdae on a date ironically and thankfully, it didn’t work out. Thinking about it now makes Chanyeol puke internally at the possibility of being with Jongdae romantically seeing how he is. Jongdae, in the beginning, was indeed amicable as he can be while Chanyeol stayed his clumsy, blabbering self.  He ended up bringing the pest home still and he hit on his roommate slash fellow vampire, Baekhyun.

Whilst Chanyeol isn’t at all offended by the sudden turn of events, he’s deeply disturbed because he’s stuck with these two and unless he finds someone to hold hands with, he’ll third wheel for the rest of Jongdae’s life which sounds more morbid than immortality.

“Which poor human being did you set Chanyeol up with?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol’s too tired to counter back with the fact that he’s _the_ victim in this arrangement.

Jongdae hums, “My friend, Yoongi.”

Baekhyun claps excitedly as Chanyeol sighs, “He doesn’t hate vampires, does he? You have to remember that not everyone is you.”

“Have some faith!” Jongdae chides him and Chanyeol mumbles something along the lines of _“How can I when it comes to you…”_ which is obviously ignored by the former. “Just don’t intimidate Yoongi.”

Baekhyun chokes out a laugh, “ _Babe._ Chanyeol? Intimidating?”

Jongdae laughs along and Chanyeol could strangle them both if he wants to but he refrains, the patience running thin. “You’re right. Chanyeol’s far from intimidating.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, already dreading whatever Jongdae has planned for him. Every time he goes out with someone Jongdae recommends, they end up staying away from him at the first mention of being a vampire. His fangs aren’t even out and he has his hunger satiated constantly. He wonders how Jongdae is this cool with him and Baekhyun when it seems that his companions are anti vampires.

“They’re not against vampires,” Jongdae answers him. Chanyeol huffs. “You’re just…weird.”

“Good luck,” Baekhyun mouths at him before dipping for a kiss with Jongdae, turning Chanyeol’s insides over at the mere sight.

That’s how Chanyeol ends up going on his sixth blind date because as much as he doesn’t trust Jongdae’s word, he’s slightly desperate and he just wants someone else to talk to that isn’t Baekhyun and Jongdae.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hopeless romantic.

Chanyeol sometimes does wish that he _is_ a storybook vampire because that means he has a shot at a Twilight love story (though he doesn’t know any werewolves to have a love triangle with). Sure, he has dated before, been around the block, whatever, you name it but no one really stuck around long enough for him to say the _L word_ or make him _feel_ like such.

His heart hasn’t been beating for a decade or so but he would _love_ to be swept off his feet. That is if anyone could trust a vampire to date without any biting or blood-thirsty hunger involved. Chanyeol’s not an animal, he can control his thirst, he’s an independent young (stuck with a twenty-year old looking face) vampire living in the city.

And he’s lonely.

If only Jongdae’s set ups work, if only Chanyeol could muster the courage to step out and ask someone out, if only _some_ people don’t frown upon the idea of vampires. It’s the 21st century, Chanyeol could try to be as charming as Edward Cullen if anyone gave him a proper chance.

“Alright now, don’t be nervous,” Jongdae teases as Chanyeol plainly stares at the mirror, at the denim button down he’s donning paired with black skinnys. He looks and feels like a teenager stuck in time.

“I’m not nervous,” Chanyeol says as he taps his fingers against his thigh in a frantic rhythm which practically gives away. Jongdae notices this, pointedly flickers his gaze to Chanyeol’s hands and sighs.

“Usually I’d say be yourself but you’ve got a low profile, very talented music producer to charm,” Chanyeol’s eyes widen at this. “So, be…a gazillion times better?”

“What. The. Fuck.” Chanyeol deadpans. His tapping halts and he purses his lips, noticing the way his face is wrinkled oddly like a porcelain glass with a sharp crack. “I don’t want to go anymore.”

“Don’t be a baby! He’s super nice and timid,” Baekhyun pipes up from the bed, invading Chanyeol’s privacy by rummaging in the drawer by the bedside. “You’re clumsy and loud. It’ll work out.”

Chanyeol groans.

“If I end up biting this guy out of frustration, I’ll blame it on Baekhyun.”

“Why me?!” Baekhyun exclaims.

“Because Jongdae isn’t a vampire.”

Jongdae pats Chanyeol’s shoulder in a gesture meant to be comforting but all Chanyeol wants to do is shrug him off. He truly understands his intention, he does but humans and vampires (except the 1% rarity of Jongdae and Baekhyun) aren’t meant to get along especially with the narrowness and unexplained fear of a human mindset. Chanyeol is so much better off slacking at home, stepping out just for work at the music school nearby and perhaps, setting up a dating profile on some Tinder-esque app for vampires.

“If this doesn’t go well, I’ll give you my full collection of Haikyuu figurines.”

“ _What._ ” Baekhyun.

“You have that?!” Chanyeol lowly whispers in shock, eyes widened at Jongdae, seeing him in a whole new light. He shuts his jaw, after noticing how serious Jongdae looks. “So, all I have to do is show up at this date, confess the secret behind my youthful beauty and I’ll get your collection?”

“Hey, give Yoongi some cr—”

“I’ll get _Kageyama-san_?!?”

Jongdae cringes, “Don’t say that, don’t unleash your inner weeb to Yoongi. _Don’t_ embarrass me.” Chanyeol is just staring at him, starstruck and wondering if the figurines would have space on his full shelf. His mind whirls on the preposition.

Chanyeol straightens his top and runs a hand through his hair before grabbing his keys and wallet. It’s been doomed from the start.

“Okay where do I go to disappoint you and the rest of human population?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night starts out a little more promising than Chanyeol had anticipated.

He falls into easy, laidback laughter shared with the date, Yoongi over an anecdote of a mistake during one of his recordings at his workplace. Their glasses are filled with wine and they take sips continuously, falling into a light haze. Chanyeol quickly finds that he’s enjoying the evening more than he should and maybe he has to give credit to Jongdae this time round.

Yoongi is pleasant, if anything, and extremely diligent in his work. Chanyeol gets interested in his music compositions, the songs he has put out on the radio (which Chanyeol hadn’t known that were his and he gapes at him in awe), the long, late nights he dedicates to perfecting his demos.

“So, what do you do?” Yoongi asks, twirling his fork around a mouthful of spaghetti. His eyes are twinkling in interest, a small smile on his lips but it’s enough to light his face up. Chanyeol finds that he rarely smiles with his teeth and he only laughs behind his hand, he wonders.

“Oh, not much,” Chanyeol shrugs it off. “It’s just computer design and it’s utterly boring as compared to yours.”

Yoongi leans forward, gaze piqued in curiosity. “Do you work alone?”

Chanyeol nods, sipping a bit of wine. The alcohol is barely a kick in his adrenaline and he drinks like it’s water. Sobriety is _so_ boring when you’re among drunkards, he eyes the glass of wine idly.

His date raises an eyebrow at him, questioning, “Why not for a company? Isn’t that more of your thing?” Chanyeol blinks at him and Yoongi colours a little, slightly abashed. “I just assume since you’re such a people person, you’d want to be around them more.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says and he hesitates. Judging from the evening itself, Yoongi has been pleasant and Chanyeol is beginning to enjoy his company with every minute passing. He wonders the extent of what Jongdae has told the latter but so far, from the sight of Chanyeol’s fangs and slightly odd-looking eyes, he hasn’t said a single thing.

So Chanyeol tries his luck.

“It’s been a few years but I haven’t been really…comfortable with being around humans since I’m a…” Chanyeol pauses and he wants to kick himself in the throat because it’s sounding more Twilight-esque than he expects it to be. “Uh, since I’m a vampire but I’m sure Jongdae told you that?” He stammers, blushing inwardly.

Yoongi stares at him for a few beats and Chanyeol wishes he could read his expression but it’s carefully blank.

“Jongdae did mention it,” Yoongi finally answers, his gaze is elsewhere. “I thought he was joking for a second but I guess not.”

Chanyeol chuckles but it sounds so harsh in his ears. “No, he wasn’t.”

Yoongi makes a noise of acknowledgement and they fall into silence, this time, it’s loud and thumping in Chanyeol’s ears. It itches on his porcelain skin and he pretends just like Yoongi is, to eat his food but the appetite is dissipating. He _feels_ it; the fear and disappointment emanating off Yoongi and whilst this is what he had anticipated, he wasn’t sure if he wanted it after all.

So when Yoongi excuses himself to go to the washroom, Chanyeol isn’t surprised at all. He’s already calculating his half of the dinner in his mind because when Yoongi’s back, he’d say that there’s an emergency and he has to go and it’s all rinse, wash, repeat.

Chanyeol takes his phone out and shoots a message to Jongdae, _“Get Kageyama-san figurine ready”_. Jongdae replies aptly with a thousand question marks but he ignores, merely clicks his phone shut.

He wonders why he’s this hurt, it’s just another date gone wrong. Just go back to your safe haven and ignore everything Jongdae says. That’s the whole plan. Yet, Chanyeol is whirling from the smile Yoongi gave him and the promise of something more on the table between them earlier.

Instead, Yoongi comes back with an excuse (like what Chanyeol predicted) and he offers to pay the whole bill. Chanyeol’s too stumped to argue and he’s left at the booth all alone and contemplating shutting himself in an actual coffin because the human population can be exhausting to exist around.

“Hey?” Chanyeol hears a voice and he looks up from his sad plate of steak to see a _dashing_ man staring at him with concern lining his eyes. If Chanyeol was breathing, or if he had a beating heart, he’d be breathless and his heart would be beating rapidly in his ribcage at the mere sight of this stranger because he’s utterly gorgeous from head to toe.

Chanyeol’s gaze slowly rakes over the stranger; his hair is neatly pushed back with a few stubborn strands of brown hair sticking to his forehead, his mouth is a perfect pout and he’s dressed in a simple button down with grey trousers, looking more suitable for the restaurant’s dress code than Chanyeol is. He stares for a little too long before realising that the stranger is actually saying something to him, his lips are moving, forming words.

“Um,” Chanyeol says awkwardly. He drops his gaze to the table, feeling a little embarrassed. “Sorry, could you repeat? I’m a bit dazed.”

He flicks his gaze upwards again for a quick glance but he gets roped into the _stunning_ grin the stranger is sporting. Chanyeol finds himself mirroring it, falling into the sweetness of the stranger’s smile at him, the soft crinkles around his eyes.

“I asked if you’re alright,” the stranger repeats. “I saw your date ditching you and kind of caught half the conversation while I was waiting for my own date…I hope you don’t mind me asking.”

Chanyeol’s smile slips a little and he tries to shrug it off, chuckling softly. “It’s okay, I’m alright.” The disappointment grows within at the mention of the stranger having a date and he is puzzled by it. “Thank you for checking in. It’s really sweet of you.”

The stranger smiles wider if possible, “I’m Jongin. You?”

Chanyeol blinks, even more puzzled. He softly utters his name out as an introduction and instead of nodding and walking away, the man— Jongin takes a seat across him, eyes glistening with something that Chanyeol can’t decipher under the low light.

“Hi Chanyeol,” Jongin tests the syllables of his name out on his tongue and it’s like a melody to his ears, it’s addictive; the way his raspy voice curls around his name. “I got stood up tonight so I’m just as unfortunate.”

“Who would do that to you?” Chanyeol blurts out, surprised at both his outburst and the fact that Jongin, a man who looks like the most beautiful human being to ever exist, can get stood up. It goes to say that the universe is too cruel.

Jongin laughs, ringing pleasantly, making Chanyeol forget the past jab from minutes before. “I’m not as wounded by it.” He eyes Chanyeol curiously, “You’re a vampire?”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol says cautiously, bating for Jongin’s reaction. It’s one thing to get rejected outrightly by a man this evening, but if Jongin’s just as bothered too, the universe really has it against Chanyeol. He purses his lips, tries to not look as upset when memories of his previous dates cutting short keep popping up in his mind.

“If you’re uncomfortable by it, I understand,” Chanyeol continues, though he knows that he’ll whine to Jongdae about it later (it’s his turn to attack Jongdae) and he’ll stay coped up in his apartment until his best friends drag him out for some ‘healthy hangout’ at the bar.

Jongin’s expression doesn’t change however, the ends of his mouth curl upwards in a soft smile. “I’m not uncomfortable at all.” And it’s those words that struck Chanyeol the most, causing him to look up with shock on his features.

Jongin leans in and Chanyeol catches a whiff of _honey,_ his mind propels from the sweet scent like a drug, his senses are overwhelmed. His gaze is softening and he suddenly turns shy, turning quiet. Chanyeol sees him contemplating, hesitating, and he _wonders_ and he’s intrigued and—

“Would you go on a date with me? Sometime?”

_Oh._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re telling me that you went on this date,” Jongdae starts but Chanyeol is paying him little attention as he cleans the anime figurines vigorously with a cloth. “And Yoongi left you hanging. Then, the ‘most beautiful man you’ve ever seen in your life’ sat across you and asked you out randomly?”

Chanyeol hums, eyes sparkling at the figurine. It’ll be his most prized possession and the most important in his collection. “Exactly.”

“A guy who isn’t turned off by your vampy-ness?”

Chanyeol scrunches his nose up, eyebrows furrowed as he chides Jongdae, “Don’t say vampy.”

Jongdae slumps forward, nodding mostly to himself. “How did that even happen? You’re literally the most pathetic person I know.”

Chanyeol slaps the back of Jongdae’s head and it earns him a loud cry out of Jongdae. “ _You_ kept matching me with the wrong people, it’s _your_ fault I’m this pathetic.”

“Now I’m doubting if he’s really that good-looking or you’re just desperate.”

Another slap resounds in the room and Jongdae starts whining, “Is this how you thank your best friend?!”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, playfully shoving Jongdae aside so he can lie down on his bed properly. Jongdae stares down at him, and his gaze is scrutinising, “What if he doesn’t text you?”

“Why must you be the negative voice this time round?” Chanyeol sighs, feeling bubbly for the first time in…a very long time. His phone hasn’t rung all day but he’s not rushing, he’s not thinking about it. He gazes at the figurines standing primly in a line on his shelf and smiles in satisfaction, fangs edging onto his bottom lip. “I’m not impatient. He can take his time.”

Jongdae narrows his eyes at him, “You’re awfully cheery for someone who got rejected.”

Chanyeol throws his hands up in the air, “It’s because you lost to me and I finally won for once.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Unknown_

[04:15pm, 25/09/18] _hey, is this chanyeol? this is jongin from last night if u remember? i hope u do bc u kinda promised me a date_

 

 

 

 

 

_Jongin_

[10:07pm, 27/09/18] _its crazy that i want to see you soon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is quite far from what Chanyeol had expected.

His expectations weren’t _that_ high but Chanyeol did envision the former to live on the higher end of the city, flower bouquets from suitors sprawled all over his apartment or mansion, a chauffeur to attend to his daily transportation needs and basically everything that fits a prince-like lifestyle. Because that’s just how Chanyeol views Jongin as; a damn good-looking prince having a life in the city.

Chanyeol’s the good twist of this fairytale, making the prince fall for a vampire which is a love story that will knock Twilight right off the bookshelves.

Lest, Jongin turns out to be a really, _really_ good-looking man with two overprotective brothers and a sustainable job of saving pets at a local animal clinic.

They’ve been messaging back and forth, settling down with a Tuesday for a casual movie and dinner date since it’s Jongin’s day off and Chanyeol’s not tied down with any projects. There’s a certain charm in Jongin that Chanyeol finds himself attracted to; he’s not certain if it’s the ease of his personality or the comfort that resides within him. Chanyeol finds that he never has to overthink when he’s talking to Jongin which is always a good sign because being a vampire, dating humans can be overly exhausting and mind-boggling.

Not to mention, Jongin is extremely _okay_ with the vampire detail. More than okay. Sometimes, Jongdae pokes fun at Chanyeol, feeding him thoughts like _he just wants you to ignite his kinks._

If it wasn’t for his long history with Jongdae, Chanyeol is sure that the past few years would be cut down by Chanyeol choking the former to his ultimate end.

Now, Chanyeol is currently being stared down (or more accurately, _upwards_ ) by two men with their arms crossed, one of them is sporting an eased smile directed at him whilst the other isn’t even trying to conceal his plain and scrutinising gaze. They introduced themselves as Jongin’s self-proclaimed brothers, seeing as they all carry the same surname ‘Kim’ (which is an extremely common surname, if you asked Chanyeol, but whatever floats their boat).

 _Junmyeon_ , as Chanyeol correctly remembered, smiles wider at him but it has a tense edge to it. “We hear that you’re a vampire.”

 _Oh no…right before the date?_ Chanyeol smiles back, the corners of his mouth pinched with apprehension. “Have been for the past century or so but I don’t bite.”

The serious expression on Minseok’s face, the other brother whom has been judging Chanyeol the entire time, maintains as he lets out a dull laugh at the poor pun, rubbing into the wound that it is indeed one of Chanyeol’s terrible jokes. Chanyeol grows even more nervous. His dates have always failed and he has never gotten to the part where he meets the family or in this case, two scary, overprotective brothers. He’s practically clueless and his time of living with the human population hasn’t prepared him to be likeable.

So, he forces out a chuckle when Minseok practically threatens him, “If you get close to Jongin with those fangs, I will make sure your immortality is cut short.”

Junmyeon flashes Minseok a quick, disapproved look. He softens and smiles apologetically. “We trust Jongin enough to do what he wants,” Junmyeon says, pointedly glancing at Minseok. The latter doesn’t say anything, merely shrugs. “We just want you to get him home safe and sound.”

“I’ll be fine, mom and dad,” someone cheerfully speaks up from behind Chanyeol and he turns at the familiarity of the voice to see Jongin.

His eyes twinkle at the sight of Chanyeol and the tips of his ears are tinged the prettiest red. Chanyeol realises a second later that he’s openly gaping at Jongin, at the tightness of his denim jeans, the broadness beneath a khaki shirt, the mussed sweep of his brown hair. He feels something digging into his bottom lip and when he presses down hard, the revelation of his fangs come with a slight pained wince as they cut into his flesh. Chanyeol quickly retracts them and closes his mouth to settle for a small smile at Jongin.

“Be home by ten,” Minseok says. He still has his arms crossed and his eyebrows are still furrowed together like as if he’s deeply concentrating on something. He turns to Chanyeol, his eyes darkening. “Not even a minute late.”

“Oh you spoilsport,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, pushing Minseok off which catches him off guard. Minseok starts cursing and a small argument breaks out as Junmyeon presses a finger into Minseok’s chest, rapidly talking about manners and something else that Chanyeol can’t catch because Jongin saunters over to Chanyeol and finds his pinky finger, hooking it with his.

“ _Shall we go?”_ Jongin asks, eyes bright and clearer than the starry night. Chanyeol reels in the warmth, aching to be bathed in it rather than staying cold forever.

Chanyeol nods, tightening his pinky finger around Jongin’s. The hubbub of the argument between the two brothers grows further away as he falls into Jongin’s dreamy gaze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol can barely keep his eyes on the movie, his gaze keeps straying to the man next to him. The roundness of Jongin’s eyes as they burn in surprise at the climax of the movie, the soft swell of his upper lip, the light sheen of his pout even in the darkly lit theatre. Chanyeol’s senses are sharpened and he wants…

Jongin leans into Chanyeol, eyes blinking sleepily at the screen. The comfort of Jongin’s grip on Chanyeol is so normal that it startles him a little at the ease of it all. He looks down briefly to glance at Jongin to see that he’s not at all bothered by it either, clearly more than okay with the little touches. They’re in the last few rows, emptiness surrounding him as everyone’s huddled in the middle for the best view. His arm curls around Chanyeol’s, the warmth radiating off his fingertips is scalding Chanyeol.

“I’m cold,” Jongin mumbles, rubbing his cheek against Chanyeol’s shoulder. He stiffens, feeling utterly useless.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol whispers back, harshly loud in the theatre but the next scene tides over his voice. He looks down at Jongin, frowning. “Vampires aren’t exactly the best for warmth.”

Jongin’s nose grazes Chanyeol’s skin briefly as he turns to look up at him through the lightest flutter of his eyelashes. “I don’t need that.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t need warmth,” Jongin smiles and it’s sweet, reaching up to his eyes. It’s the brightest thing in the theatre, the movie drags on, the dialogues flying over Chanyeol’s head like nonsense. “I only need you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s fingers are sticky with dessert, the ice cream slowly dripping down his cone. He frowns at his clumsiness and when Jongin looks over, his entire face contorts into a full blown laugh at Chanyeol’s misery.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Chanyeol grumbles but that only makes Jongin laugh harder. He finds his resolve slowly ebbing away with every second spent with Jongin and it’s hard to keep a serious face with him when a smile will naturally make its way onto his face without him realising.

His own ice cream cone is half gone and Jongin’s lapping up the stray droplets of chocolate around the vanilla with his tongue. Chanyeol’s gaze darkens as he catches Jongin’s tongue darting out to lick the chocolate expertly, swirling around a mouthful of ice cream. The knot in his guts tightens at the sight.

The breeze passes them by again and the sound of waves crashing onto the shore is reverberating throughout the night. The beach is mostly empty except for a few people taking strolls just like both Chanyeol and Jongin. It’s ticking close to the end of the date night but Jongin insists on desserts and a walk on the beach nearby.

_“The night is still so young,” Jongin pouts when Chanyeol dangles the car keys in his hand._

_“Your brothers will kill me,” Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at Jongin, remembering the strict glare Minseok had him under, the polite but stern smile Junmyeon held. “I want to be able to take you out for a second date.”_

_“You’re immortal,” Jongin says almost automatically. Then,, he pauses, realising Chanyeol’s latter words. “And another?”_

_Chanyeol withholds the chuckle, “And another.”_

_Jongin purses his lips, “Let’s just get ice cream. Please.” And Chanyeol knows he’s weakened, already giving in to him, nodding along._

They start talking about everything and nothing at once. Jongin tells him stories of the vet clinic, fondness lining his eyes when he talks about the pets he encounter on a daily basis, tells him about his very own pets staying with his parents back home, tears welling up a little at the mention of his recently passed puppy (to which Chanyeol rubs small circles on his skin on his waist.

The moon reflects off the light in Jongin’s eyes as he talks, his voice filling up all the void in Chanyeol, igniting a fire in Chanyeol that he hadn’t known existed until his gaze falls upon the planes of Jongin’s face, the sincerity in his expressions.

And Jongin asks him questions, laughing at the bits about Jongdae ( _“Stop laughing at my misery,” Chanyeol grumbles again. “My immortality is being put to the test.”_ ) and lighting up in interest at the story of Chanyeol’s first bite. It’s far from what Chanyeol had expected, he feared of regret, disgust but Jongin only looks entertained like he’s being told a story at the crack of midnight.

It’s what Chanyeol begins to adore about Jongin; his openness. It’s hard to believe, Chanyeol thinks as his eyes rake over the perfect silhouette next to him, that something right is about to happen for once, that _someone_ right is here.

Right here, breathing with his hand in his.

Chanyeol takes his chances and he leaps.

“Why did you talk to me that night?” Chanyeol asks, curious. Jongin looks up in surprise at the sudden inquiry too. “Did you pity me that much?”

Jongin’s eyes widen and he rushes forward, stopping their stroll. They’re close to the shore and Chanyeol can almost feel the waves kissing his feet with every crash against the shore. Jongin’s hands find Chanyeol’s and he tightens his grip on Chanyeol, sighing.

“You’re aware that I was alone the whole evening, just waiting. I accidentally, _fortunately_ heard your conversation with your date and it almost made me feel like I was getting to know you too.” Jongin starts rambling, his cheeks turning pink from the confession. “It kind of broke a piece of my heart too when your date left you.”

Jongin reaches upwards, tracing Chanyeol’s jawline. His voice turns raspier, “I like you, Chanyeol. I like how it feels with you, talking on text, meeting you, anything with you.”

Chanyeol chokes a little on his saliva, rarely the one caught by surprise. There’s a hint of a smile on Jongin’s lips and Chanyeol chases after it with his own, diving into a kiss blessed by the breeze of the ocean and the stars of the night. Jongin cups Chanyeol’s jaw now, pulling him in closer to him with a light moan when Chanyeol grazes his bottom lip with a little teeth.

The ache residing within Chanyeol eases with every touch and he drinks in all of Jongin’s gasps, moans, hands circling around his waist tighter.

It feels and tastes like what Chanyeol imagines; falling in love for the first time and for the rightful one he has been waiting for.

They break away and Chanyeol laughs into the small distance between them, knocking their noses together gently. Jongin ignites that fire within, he’s the _bearer_ of it, burning in Chanyeol’s gaze.

“I like you too, Jongin.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let me meet him _please._ ”

“ _No._ ” Chanyeol is firm and he rolls his eyes when Baekhyun stomps his foot like a child. “You’ll bite his head off and scare him away.”

“I only bite Jo—”

A clearing of someone’s throat resonates through the room and Chanyeol straightens up, whipping his head around with his senses heightened. He visibly relaxes at the sight of _Jongin_ in his casual denim jeans and t-shirt, looking awfully handsome with an eyebrow cocked at both Chanyeol and Baekhyun at the door of Chanyeol’s apartment.

The joy from seeing Jongin merely standing there vibrates in Chanyeol that he didn’t realise the gravity of the situation until Baekhyun crosses across the room in two long strides and unlocks the door to let Jongin in with a predatory smile on his face. It should scare Jongin away but being with Chanyeol has nullified that or actually, Jongin’s just nullified to anything that screams danger really.

Jongin shakes hands with Baekhyun, muttering a soft thank you for welcoming him but Chanyeol knows Baekhyun better and longer. He watches, eyes piercing into the back of Baekhyun’s back as he leads Jongin into the apartment, introducing himself with the cheery voice he always has.

“So, you’re Kim Jongin,” Baekhyun says slowly, enunciating every word. The red light starts whirling in Chanyeol’s head, forcing him to take action. He dashes towards Jongin’s side within a second, roping an arm around his waist possessively and shoots Baekhyun a threatening look. Baekhyun ignores him and advances onto Jongin, his smile deepening. “ _The_ Kim Jongin that saved Chanyeol from his miserable, immortal life.”

Jongin grins, all teeth, “That’s me.”

Baekhyun’s gaze darts between Chanyeol and Jongin for a few beats of silence. Chanyeol opens his mouth to ask him to kindly fuck off so that he and his boyfriend can have a movie marathon in good, serene silence but Baekhyun interrupts him by suddenly patting a hand on Jongin’s shoulder.

He leans in to loudly whisper into Jongin’s ear, _“Ask Chanyeol for a bite. It’s tantalising.”_

Chanyeol shoves Baekhyun away, a little too hard that the latter hits the wall but the damage is barely there. Just a slight crack in the wall that Chanyeol can force Jongdae into mending later. He fixes Baekhyun with a look of repulse and directs Jongin away from the worst influence of his life and into his bedroom.

Just as Chanyeol closes the door behind him, he hears Jongin faintly whisper, “Baekhyun’s right. I do want to try.”

Bright hot flashes of redness burns at the back of Chanyeol’s eyelids and he turns to see Jongin sitting primly on the corner of his bed. Jongin tilts his head sideways, slightly and purposefully baring his neck for Chanyeol to see and it’s awfully tempting. Baekhyun’s words ring in his ears and the sight of Jongin so compliant to the idea is…

“No,” Chanyeol shakes his head, nearing Jongin and joining him on the bed. He tries to let go of the idea, ignores the visual of two deeply set bite marks on Jongin’s neck. “I can’t do that. It’s risky.”

“Everything’s a risk with you,” Jongin says and his voice drops down a notch. “Indulge in it this time, babe.”

Jongin pulls Chanyeol in by his jaw, his eyes fluttering to almost a close, and kisses him chastely on the lips. Chanyeol sighs into the kiss, leaving shivers on Jongin’s arm as he runs his fingers up and down his skin. Chanyeol leaves bruising kisses on Jongin’s lips, down to the underside of his jaw. Jongin throws his head back as Chanyeol continues down the slope of his neck, sucking a mark onto his sensitive spot, the hickey blossoming under his mouth.

“ _Bite me_ ,” Jongin breathes out and Chanyeol’s kisses stutter to a stop, his lips brushing a whisper against Jongin’s skin. “Please. I want you to. I _trust_ you.”

Chanyeol blinks upwards at Jongin and the nod Jongin gives him is full of certainty and his eyes are alight with desire mirroring Chanyeol’s. He lowers himself, burying his face into Jongin’s neck. His nose grazes Jongin’s skin lightly, the fangs slowly emerging.

Jongin sucks in a soft gasp when Chanyeol sinks his fangs into his neck, piercing through the skin all too sharply but the rush of it dizzies him too much to register the pain. Chanyeol drinks in the taste of Jongin, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth, satiating his thirst. Crimson red bursts in his vision, lusting after the sweetness of Jongin, fuelling him from within. Jongin’s hands grip onto Chanyeol’s arms as he lets out a loud moan when Chanyeol runs his tongue over the bite marks, lapping up every last remnant of blood.

Chanyeol presses a kiss to the bite mark, pulling away as his fangs withdraw. Jongin’s looking at him with an unreadable expression, his eyes darkened and his lips parted, breathing heavily.

“Was that…” Chanyeol trails off, and Jongin nods just slightly, enough to shut him up. He inhales sharply, leaning into Chanyeol and kissing his uncertainty away. His eyes are shining and Chanyeol feels utterly alive at the burning warmth of Jongin’s touches, pulling him under and under.

“Perfect,” Jongin spells out on Chanyeol’s skin with his lips and it makes Chanyeol shudder, Jongin’s touches stinging him and relieving him all at once. “You’re perfect.”

Chanyeol’s mind spins and the world feels so far away as he dives into his own perfectly sculptured with Jongin, hands intertwined, bodies pressed together, words of desire whispered to each other.

_Be with me for eternity._

 


End file.
